1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hairbrush, the shaped brush tips of which can be raised up or pushed down by the back and forth movement of the handle, the hairbrush being handy for carrying.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore as a hairbrush of this kind, a Japanese opening publication No. 53-99663 has been proposed. This hairbrush comprises a lot of shaped brush tips from the base board through the cover board, which have to be arranged one by one individually. In order to give rise and fall movement for the brush tips by back and forth movement of the cover board, this hairbrush also comprises bone end parts, rolling axises and openings, and through the openings bone end parts are thrusted and joints are formed.
However this hairbrush was very complex in structure and was expensive in production. This hairbrush was weak against impacts and ordinary operation was easily subject to damage. Besides, on account of the separate structure of each brush tips, it took a long time for the production and resulted in high cost. Moreover, a U shaped handle, which is free to rise up or fall down is provided at the middle of the base board, and in time of use T shaped hairbrush is formed. When the hairbrush is used with the U shaped handle gripped, fingers will be put to the middle of the hairbrush and will be blown hot by a hair dryer, which proves to be inconvinient for use.